wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Jim Carrey
Jim Carrey was born in Canada, which is Un-American. But when bears started invading his home, he decided to move to America to escape. Hey, Dan Aykroyd did the same thing, so why not Jim Carrey? 1962 - 1974, Early Life Jim Carrey was born in British Columbia, Canada. Jim was lucky that he was born in British Canada instead of French Canada, because the United Kingdom is the 2nd greatest country in the world, (behind America) and France just sucks. So it wasn't so bad for Carrey until he had to move to Quebec in 1974. 1975, Escape to America Jim was really upset when he had to move from British Columbia to Quebec. In 1975, 1 year after he moved to Quebec, Carrey learned in school that Dan Aykroyd, who is also Canadian, moved to America in 1968 to escape from bears. That made Carrey think of something. Then, when he was walking home from school, Carrey looked behind him and saw a bear! He stole a motorcycle, and drove it while being chased by the bear until he reached New Hampshire. The people at the gates between the United States and Canada saw Jim Carrey riding his motorcycle towards the gates. They weren't going to let him in, but when they saw the bear, they let him in, and closed the gates. Then, he promised he would get back at not only bears, but at Canada itself. 1976 - 1981, Spending the rest of his childhood in America In 1975, Carrey escaped from Canada. He moved in with his American aunt. He spent his teenage years in America from 1976 to 1981. 1982 - 1993, Canada vs. Canada In 1982, when he had became an adult, Jim Carrey remembered his promise to get back at Canada. So in 1983, Jim Carrey, Dan Aykroyd, Michael Fox, and Mike Myers met in a meeting house in Virginia. All these Canadian actors escaped Canada to escape bears, so Carrey was not alone. They all decided to back stab Canada completely, and make themselves completely American. So Dan Aykroyd went to star in Ghostbusters, and Michael Fox went to star in Back to the Future, both of which are true classic American movies. But Jim Carrey and Mike Myers would hold off for a bit. Jim Carrey also met with a lot of American actors as well. Jim Carrey had a lot of plans for American movies, and then he remembered the big reason why he left Canada.... bears! 1994 - 2004, Career In 1994, Jim Carrey had a flashback of the bear that chased him in 1975, which was the reason why he moved from Canada to America. So he decided to give love to the blessed animals, like lions and birds, and throw in some original humor, and then Ace Ventura: Pet Detective was released, which is a funny classic movie. Then, he met with Jeff Daniels, who is American, and threw in more funny original humor with Dumb and Dumber, another awesome classic. Then, he put on a cocaine mask and out came The Mask, which is an epic classic movie. Then, in 1995, a sequal to Ace Ventura came out called Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls,which wasn't as good as the original, but that was a tough act to follow. In 1997, Jim Carrey faced truth and lies in Liar Liar, another great classic. By 1998, with all the progress he had done, Jim Carrey had became an official American. Jim Carrey would star in more and more movies, and would become exteremely famous. 2005 - present, Modern Career In 2005, Jim Carrey became so successful in America, that he even forgot that he was Canadian! In 2007, he was awarded by Stephen Colbert and God for becoming completely American. Still to this day, Carrey is earning American money, and some people, even Canadians, dont even know that Carrey was born in Canada. External Links